Jealousy
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Sawtooth has some 'little green monster' issues when Squarewave meets Brobot for the first time.


Squarewave was happy. He was more than happy, he was ecstatic. Sawtooth had stayed the night with him on the recharge berth. The little bot woke up against the other bot's side and didn't want to move from the spot. He really liked the older robot, in his optics; Sawtooth was the coolest robot ever.

And he would have gladly stayed snuggled up against him if it wasn't for the unknown blip on his radar of the house. Squarewave didn't recognize the new blue dot that was in the living room. And curiosity got the better of the small robot as he carefully got up and off of the berth. But not before giving Sawtooth a quick little spark on his head. Squarewave threw on his red hoodie and walked out of the open door to peak into the bigger room.

Sitting on the couch was a robot that he had never seen before. This robot was taller than himself, but a little shorter than Sawtooth. He looked like a robotic version of their creator to be completely honest. Squarewave slowly walked out and stood shyly at just the outside of the doorway, "… uh…. What's up?"

The new robot turned towards the little one and just stared with his head slightly cocked to the side.

The rapper robot fiddled with his fingers before walking over to sit on the couch next to him. The silence was slightly unnerving for him, and that with the orange pointed shades made him even more uneasy. He looked so much like D. that it was unreal, "So, uh, what's your name?" His question was met with silence, "Can you talk?" Squarewave asked kicking his feet back and forth.

The robot shook his head and looked forward again. His posture was stiff and he was like a statue.

Squarewave looked down at the floor in front of him and thought for a bit. He thought of an idea and signed onto his chat program. Seeing that there was another user online with a name that he didn't recognize, he sent the silent robot a message, "IF YOU WANT WE CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER LIKE THIS?"

The robot gave no tell that he received a message. He was too shocked. This robot was actually trying to talk to him and not brushing him off like the other did. He hesitantly sent a message back and closed out of the box to watch his reaction.

Squarewave jumped a little bit before bouncing excitedly on the couch, "MY NAME'S SQUAREWAVE, WHATS YOURS?

"Brobot."

"COOL! WHAT ARE YOU MADE FOR BROBOT?"

"Strifing."

"AWESOME! I WISH I WAS MADE TO DO SOMETHING COOL! WELL, I GUESS RAPPING IS ALRIGHT, BUT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS ACTUALLY GOOD AT IT YOU KNOW?

"No, I don't."

"OH, WELL I GUESS YOU WOULDN'T. I BET YOURE REALLY GOOD AT STRIFING AND NO ONE CAN BEAT YOU!"

Brobot was watching as the messages kept popping up one sentence after another. This Squarewave was making an effort to 'friend' him, and he was most likely going to ruin it by his short responses. But it really wasn't his fault he didn't know how to converse with others, he just didn't have any practice. Then again, maybe this little robot will let him practice.

He saw the little 'typing a message' icon pause before going again.

"AM I BOTHERING YOU?"

The message seemed to be full of sadness from the other, Brobot glanced over and saw the posture of Squarewave. It was drooped and he was slowly kicking against the couch. He brought back the window and quickly typed his response.

"No."

"… ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes."

Squarewave felt a light touch on his arm and closed out of the chat to see. Brobot was turned towards him and his hand was placed on Squarewave's elbow joint. The rapper robot looked up at the orange shades and simply watched. The mute robot sent him another message.

"Tell me about rapping?"

Squarewave's optics brightened and he basically let loose his experiences with rapping. He didn't bother with the chat screen, knowing that the battle robot could hear. He shifted his stance on the couch to sit facing towards the other so Brobot could see his gestures clearly.

Brobot sat and listened politely and genuinely interested in the little robot. He sent small chat messages when he didn't understand a word or to ask a question. He felt a little bit less antsy about being in the house with this animated robot here now.

He only lost his focus on Squarewave when there was a small shift out of the corner of his optics. Brobot glanced over and saw the robot that he had met a while ago. He was much more quieter than the other robot, Sawtooth never actually made an effort to talking with him. But then again he never was really one for talking either.

"Hey Square, you're probably buggin him."

The little robot glanced back and then back to Brobot, "I'm not right?" he asked suddenly self-concious again.

Brobot shook his head and looked back at Sawtooth. There was something off about him.

Sawtooth however was a bit uneasy about Squarewave talking to the battle robot, be it jealousy or worry for his safety he just really didn't like how he was feeling right now. Squarewave wouldn't just up and dump him for the robot that couldn't talk right?

The rapper robot went over and sat next to Squarewave and watched as he continued to talk to the other robot. He couldn't help but reminisce about the first time the little robot met him. And he started to think that Squarewave would just dump him for the other robot. Sawtooth didn't want to show that he was uneasy so he just continued to sit quietly, letting his processor run through the possible foreseeable future.

Meanwhile Squarewave was still talking about something random that the other two were actually not really listening to. Sawtooth was busy being worried about his relationship with the little robot, and Brobot debating whether or not to send the rapper robot a message.

Deciding, Brobot opened up his chat screen again and clicked on Sawtooth's name, "What is wrong?"

Sawtooth didn't let it show that he was surprised, just leaned back against the couch thinking about how to reply, "Nothin."

The battle robot closed out of the chat-box and looked back towards him. If he wasn't going to talk then he wasn't going to talk, he would just listen to his new friend.

Sawtooth closed out of his box as well and stared at the wall in front of him, "Hey lil' bot, wanna hang?" He asked starting to get up from the couch, expecting his answer to be in the affirmative.

"Nah man, I think I'm going to talk with Brobot for a bit more."

Sawtooth could have sword that he felt a smug gaze coming from the other side of the couch, "Come on man, he's not even talkin back to you." He tried again.

"It's cuz he doesn't need to, right?" Squarewave asked his new friend. At Brobot's nod he continued with the story.

Sawtooth stood up and more or less glared at the other robot. How dare he. He stalked out of the room and back into the workshop so he could think. What the hell? Squarewave would have jumped at any opportunity to hang out with the awesome rapper, and now some battle robot is in the house and he's not cool anymore?

The robot sat on the table and thought some more. He could send a message to the little dude and tell him how he was feeling? Nah. He could send a message to the other robot telling him to back off? Hell no. He was a lyrical robot, not a strifing one.

Well, he decided that he was S.O.L. Now he had to go back to being alone again, an aspect that he really didn't like.

Sawtooth's pity party was cut short when his chat opened with a new message from Squarewave. Almost too eagerly, the rapper robot opened it and read;

"HEY SAW! WE'RE HEADED OUTSIDE IF YOU WANT TO COME WITH. IT WOULD BE REALLY NEAT IF YOU COULD BE WITH US."

Sawtooth relaxed at the message, it meant the little robot still cared about where he was and what he thought of him. His thoughts strayed to Brobot again.

Maybe they could share.


End file.
